


Za końcem drogi

by Lenami



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dreams, Drinking, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kinda?, Letters, M/M, Melancholy, Mentions of Suicide, Ochocki doing wild experiments, Paris - Freeform, People being cranky, Pining, Russia, So beware, Symbolic Dreams, Symbolism, Traveling, balloon flight, but who knows, idk - Freeform, it's mature because of suicide mentioned, kinda hurt/comfort, not author certainly
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: Coś jeszcze go trzymało w Warszawie. Wspomnienie Wokulskiego zawsze czaiło się gdzieś na krańcu umysłu. W Łazienkach oglądał się za nieistniejącą sylwetką na końcu alejki, a potem rugał sam siebie za bycie głupim. Nawet myśląc o maszynie latającej, zdawało mu się, że to nie on sam, tylko ktoś inny, wzbija się w niej w powietrze.„Jakimże głupcem jestem! A jakże większym jest on!’- myślał nieraz, rumieniąc się ze złości. – „Ja bym te wszystkie przeklęte tysiące oddał, gdyby tylko mi powiedział, co zamierza zrobić!”Julian nie zapomina o Wokulskim.
Relationships: Julian Ochocki/Stanisław Wokulski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Za końcem drogi

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia skąd u mnie ten nagły zryw do pisania fanfiction do "Lalki" , ale trzeba przyznać, że bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawiłam:) Pierwszy raz piszę fanfiction po polsku, ale to chyba lepiej pasuje do demografii. Mam nadzieję, że dla kogoś innego też będzie przyjemnością to przeczytać!

Julian Ochocki był marzycielem. Wielu ludzi wstydzi się tej cechy lub trzyma ją w tajemnicy, jednak on wręcz szczycił się nią- co takiego wstydliwego było w tym, że wnętrze własnej głowy jest ciekawsze niż to co poza nią? To inni ludzie rażą nudą. W ostatnich czasach nie potrafił jednak zaufać swoim myślom, uciekającym w niepożądane kierunki. Warszawa zdawała się opresyjna i wroga, wręcz palił się do wyjazdu. Mimo to, coś go wciąż uwiązywało w miejscu- jakby jeszcze coś pozostało do zrobienia, do załatwienia, jakaś nierozwiązana sprawa. Nawet nie wybrał miejsca swojej podróży- laboratoria w Paryżu, Wiedniu i Londynie odpowiedziały na jego listy, ale nadal zwlekał z odpowiedzią; pakiet kopert spoczywał na jego biurku przygniecione teleskopem, wśród porozrzucanych fiolek i planów przeróżnych machin.

Coś jeszcze go tam trzymało. Wspomnienie Wokulskiego zawsze czaiło się gdzieś na krańcu umysłu. W Łazienkach oglądał się za nieistniejącą sylwetką na końcu alejki, a potem rugał sam siebie za bycie głupim. Nawet myśląc o maszynie latającej, zdawało mu się, że to nie on sam, tylko ktoś inny, wzbija się w niej w powietrze.

„Jakimże głupcem jestem! A jakże większym jest on!’- myślał nieraz, rumieniąc się ze złości. – „Ja bym te wszystkie przeklęte tysiące oddał, gdyby tylko mi powiedział, co zamierza zrobić!”

Wstydził się tej myśli, tak lekkomyślnej i tak dla niego obcej; o nikim tak nie myślał. Powstrzymywał ją, ile mógł, zapracowując się do utraty sił- wtedy zapadał w ciężki, mocny sen, w którym poza ciemnością nic się nie pojawiało. Czasami, nachodziła go chęć rozpoczęcia poszukiwań- tak, chciał znaleźć tego człowieka, który tak mu namącił w głowie i wygarnąć mu. Bał się jednak- co jeśli wcale nie znalazłby nikogo poza zwłokami w ruinach zamku?

W końcu stało się jasne, dlaczego los utrzymał go w Warszawie ten nadprogramowy czas, gdy przyszły wieści o śmierci Rzeckiego. Ochocki oczywiście nie znał go bardzo dobrze, jednak zasmuciła go wiadomość. To jakby stało się impulsem do zamknięcia wszystkich spraw i przygotowania do wyjazdu- Warszawa ostatecznie stała się dla niego obca, wraz z widokiem trumny starego subiekta znikającej w ziemi. Pogrzeb sam w sobie był kuriozalnym wydarzeniem- ogromnie zasmucona pani Stawska z córeczką, mamroczący do siebie Szuman, rozeźlony i posępny oraz on sam, z gorzkim smakiem na języku- ten cały zbiór był cokolwiek dziwacznym towarzystwem. Wyczuwalny był czyjś brak- brak osoby, której imię wisiało w powietrzu.

Tym szybciej Ochocki zebrał manatki- nie miał wiele zbędnych gratów, jednak musiał pożegnać się ze sporą częścią swojej biblioteki, oddając ją na przechowanie Wąsowskiej. Była jednak sprawa, której nie mógł dłużej ignorować- wysłał list do owej paryskiej wdowy o której kiedyś wspomniał Wokulski. Twierdził, że handluje informacjami, a on pilnie potrzebował pewności- musiał wiedzieć, gdzie on jest. Po tym jak Szuman podczas jednego ze swoich wykładów poczęstował go informacją o tym jak to Wokulski próbował pożegnać się z tym światem na torach kolejowych, po prostu musiał wiedzieć.

Że gdzieś tam jest- w Moskwie, w Paryżu, nawet w Chinach- gdziekolwiek, byle nie w Zasławskim zamku.

* * *

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko-a on, wstyd się przyznać, rzucił się na nią jak wygłodniały wilk. Otworzył list w pociągu, ignorując próbującego zajrzeć mu przez ramię służącego. Wdowa zdawała się bardzo zadowolona z zadania- przy czym zastrzegła, że na informacje może długo poczekać, ponieważ nie wiadomo, gdzie się ten jego nieszczęśnik podział. O ile było wiadomo, mógł być teraz równie dobrze w Chinach jak w Londynie. Pragnęła również dalszych informacji, których miałby udzielić w odpowiedzi.

Julian przestraszył się własnym zapałem, gdy odruchowo zapragnął od razu spisać wszystko sumiennie, wątpił jednak, że cokolwiek co wyszłoby spod jego pióra w trzęsącym się pociągu było możliwe do rozczytania. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o wylewającym się atramencie- wyobraził sobie jak ścieka na czubki jego butów.

„Nic nie będziesz teraz pisać! Głupiś, Julianie!” – myślał z rozdrażnieniem. - „Spełnisz tylko swój obowiązek- jeśli Wokulski jest gdzieś tam w swojej szalonej podróży, na pewno chciałby wiedzieć o śmierci Rzeckiego, byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.”

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się pozbyć listu z głowy- tych eleganckich liter, na pewno wypisanych starannie dystyngowaną dłonią w jedwabnej rękawiczce. Musiał przyznać, że wiadomość w pewnym stopniu przyniosła mu wytchnienie, pomogła mu wytrzeźwieć. Pomyślał o Paryżu, o laboratorium.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie- prawdziwe laboratorium, prawdziwa praca!

Nawet po tym wszystkim, nie mógł sobie tego Paryża odmówić. Może powinien wybrać Londyn czy Niderlandy, ale Paryż! To Paryż mu się śnił jako studentowi, to Paryż był jego prawdziwym celem. Pragnął odnaleźć tego tajemniczego Geista i zobaczyć panoramę miasta z balonu.

W mieście przyjęto go cieplej niż się spodziewał, ale z pewną rezerwą. Ochocki przez pewien czas wzdychał, że za długo pozbawiony był naukowego towarzystwa aż zapomniał jakie to z nich czasami oryginały, ale z czasem sam zyskał opinię ekscentryka. Był wiecznie zamyślony i nieobecny, choć jednocześnie stał się cenionym pracownikiem laboratorium. Powszechnie uważano, że marzył o Warszawie- choć istniała także teoria popularna wśród żon jego współpracowników, że był nieszczęśliwie zakochany. Kto mógł wiedzieć? Lubiano go, lecz koledzy żartobliwie wypominali mu jego maszynę latającą. Niektórzy z nich wręcz obawiali się o niego, będąc już świadkami jak już raz stoczył się z pagórka, próbując przetestować eksperymentalną machinę skonstruowaną według instrukcji jakiegoś nawiedzonego Niemca.

Ochocki zaś nie przestawał szukać- odbył lot balonem; przez cały czas wzbierała w nim euforia i zachwyt.

„Jak piękny jest Paryż widziany z góry, jak piękny! Gdybym tylko mógł pofrunąć, gdzie tylko dusza zapragnie, nigdy bym nie lądował!” – myślał, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że bolały go policzki. – „Gdy tylko wdowa go znajdzie, gdy tylko go znajdzie!”

* * *

Wbrew temu, co mówiła cała Warszawa, Stanisław Wokulski nie wyruszył na żadną dziką eskapadę do Chin. Prawdą było, że był w tym momencie tak niepewny tego co powinien wtedy uczynić, że może nawet w taką ekspedycję by się wybrał. Zdradliwe myśli uprzedziła jednak depesza od Suzina. Ten prosił go, aby w tempie natychmiastowym przybył do Petersburga asystować przy interesach. Na początku planował od razu odesłać odpowiedź przeczącą, lecz odezwał się w nim głos, którego dawno nie słyszał, jakby cień samego siebie z dawnych lat

„Jedź, jedź!” - przekonywał sam siebie. – „A masz może lepsze plany? I tak planowałeś wyjechać z Warszawy.”

I pojechał- choć tak naprawdę nie było żadnego argumentu tłumaczącego jego decyzję. Może fakt, że ktoś go potrzebował.

Miał mieszane uczucia, gdy Suzin oparł ciężką rękę na jego ramieniu oprowadzając go po swoim domu; czy można było to jeszcze nazwać domem, sam nie wiedział; może słowo posiadłość było bardziej właściwe. Jego przyjaciel miał wątpliwy gust i lubował się w nieco zbyt ekstrawaganckim stylu, lecz na swój sposób przyniosło mu to ulgę. To właśnie był Suzin i to było znajome, proste.

Cały czas w Petersburgu spędził jakby w transie- Rosja i wszystko co w niej się znajdowało zdawało się absurdalnie przerośnięte. Spał w gigantycznym łóżku wypełnionym miękkimi pierzynami, jadł obiad z Suzinem po przeciwnych stronach ogromnego stołu, podpisywali umowy w monumentalnych halach i przechadzali się po szerokich ulicach.

„Rosja to zawsze okres przejściowy” – myślał, rozglądając się po elegancko ubranych gościach restauracji. – „W takim razie rodzi się pytanie, jak długo on potrwa? Pusta droga przed mną.”

Jednak zrozumiał momentalnie, że wcale nie stał na rozdrożu, gdy dostrzegł wzrok Suzina z ponad kieliszka. Był to ten rodzaj wzroku, jakim obdarza się przedmioty; przedmioty niezmiernie lubiane, czy wręcz ulubione, lecz przedmioty. Był to ten specyficzny rodzaj zadowolenia, wymieszany z protekcjonalnością, który czasami bywał także zarezerwowany dla dzieci. Wiedział co znowu zrobił- i co uczyni znów, gdy tylko Suzin go o to poprosi.

Sprzedał się znów- tym razem nie małżeństwu, kobiecie, idei czy nawet pieniądzom. Teraz zrobił to, ponieważ tylko to znał, a temu kto już raz to zrobi, wchodzi to w krew. Został człowiekiem Suzina. Możliwe, że nigdy nie przestał nim być, od poprzedniego czasu w Rosji.

Tak więc, gdy Suzin poprosił go o zostanie jego rzecznikiem w Paryżu, nie odmówił mu.

Nie czuł, że ucierpiała jego duma- nie czuł, że w ogóle ją w tym momencie posiadał. Raz to ktoś inny podjął za niego decyzję. Suzin opłacił hojnie jego pomoc i odprawił go do Paryża ze zdumiewającą troską, jakby miał nie lat czterdzieści, tylko siedemnaście. Rozbawiło go to na swój sposób.

„Wszystkim się pomieszało w głowie!” - pomyślał i poczuł po raz pierwszy, że cały otaczający go nonsens go bawi, a nie frustruje. Wszyscy- Suzin, Izabela, Szuman, Rzecki i nawet on sam- byli śmiechu warci; małe ludziki, goniące za błahostkami. Przyniosło mu to na myśl Ochockiego i jego maszynę latającą i poczuł jednocześnie zadowolenie jak i ukłucie żalu, że nie będzie tego częścią.

Chciałby być pierwszym, któremu dane byłoby zobaczyć, jak maszyna odrywa się od ziemi. Świadomość tego, że jemu samemu brakowało zdolności, aby ją stworzyć, była gorzka, lecz już się z nią pogodził. Mimo to, chciałby mieć możliwość obserwacji pracy Ochockiego.

„Pewnie już rozbija się po laboratoriach i uniwersytetach, robiąc karierę. W parę lat będzie miał gwarantowany rozgłos, może nawet profesurę.” - uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i próbował odepchnąć tą myśl, lecz nie chciała odejść. Gdy szum pociągu uśpił go, pod powiekami jawiła mu się twarz przyjaciela. Widział go wyskakującego z balonu i już otwierał usta, aby krzyknąć na niego, zawołać jego imię, lecz ten wcale nie opadał- wręcz przeciwnie, unosił się coraz wyżej i wyżej, śmiejąc się. Zdawał się coraz mniejszy i lżejszy aż wreszcie przemienił się całkowicie; stał się drobnym, czarnym kosem.

* * *

\- Panie Ochocki! Och, panie Ochocki! – gosposia załamywała ręce, kalecząc jego nazwisko jak tylko się dało. – Proszę stamtąd zejść! Mój Boże, co mu znowu strzeliło do głowy!

Niektórzy mieszkańcy kamienicy powystawiali głowy przez okna, aby zobaczyć co się znowu wyprawia. Ochocki stał na samym dachu, tuż przy krawędzi; pod swoimi nogami miał jakiś tobół, który ze sobą przytargał i porozrzucane kartki pełne chaotycznych zapisków.

\- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku! – odpowiedział, widocznie bardzo z siebie zadowolony. – To eksperyment! Czy mogłaby pani zmierzyć czas? Niestety zapomniałem zegarka…

Większość gapiów uśmiechnęło się pod nosem- niektórzy z rozbawieniem, inni z ironią, lecz jego gosposia nie wyglądała na uspokojoną tym stwierdzeniem.

\- Czy jest coś, co przekonałby pana, aby zejść?

\- Absolutnie nie! Pomoże mi pani zmierzyć czas, czy… - gwałtowną gestykulację Ochockiego widać było nawet z takiej odległości. Tarmosił przyniesiony tobołek; okazał się on płachtą niedbale zwiniętego materiału.

\- A list od tej pana wdowy pana nie przekona? – zaczęła machać papierem w jej dłoni jak flagą.

Ochocki zamarł na sekundę po czym zebrał swoje papierzyska i bezceremonialnie zrzucił tobołek na dziedziniec. Materiał momentalnie rozwinął się i nadął- tobołek okazał się być miniaturowym spadochronem; jako obciążenie przywiązano do niego parę książek. Gapie byli zbyt tym zaaferowani, aby spoglądać na Ochockiego schodzącego z zadziwiającą łatwością po drabinie na dół.

Julian porwał z chodnika dziedzińca swoje książki i dopadł do listu. Siłował się z kopertą, skacząc po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Stanąwszy w drzwiach, rozwinął elegancką papeterię i przeczytał jego zawartość.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Po prostu nie mógł! Cóż to za nonsens!

„Tyle czasu zmarnowałem, wyczekiwałem i rozmyślałem o Ameryce i Chinach, a on przez ten czas był pod moim nosem. Paryż, niedoczekanie! Mogłem się natknąć na niego w kawiarni lub na ulicy, a ja co? Płacę słono, żeby mi ktoś powiedział, że mieszka dwadzieścia minut od mnie.” – myślał gorączkowo, rzucając swój eksperyment na biurko. Na chwilę przystanął, pozwalając sobie odczuć falę ulgi jaka po nim przeszła. – „A więc nie w Zasławskim zamku, nie tam!”

Zaczął chodzić w kółka po pokoju aż złapał się na tym, że automatycznie zaczął szykować się do wyjścia.

„W gruncie rzeczy, dlaczego od razu nie złożyć mu wizyty? Może jestem zbyt na to wzburzony, ale nie da mi to spokoju, jeśli postąpię inaczej. Nie mam pewności, czy go zastanę… Nadal mieszka w hotelu? Nie wynajął mieszkania?” - spojrzał jeszcze raz na list - „Nieważne! Muszę teraz tam iść.”

Takim sposobem Julian Ochocki wybiegł z mieszkania w takim pośpiechu, że pomylił kapelusze.

* * *

Wokulski ogarnął wzrokiem pokój hotelowy, zadając sobie pytanie, czy jego wybór, aby zająć się najpierw wyborem biura, nie mieszkania, nie był przypadkiem błędny. Przerzucał listowe instrukcje od Suzina, gdy jego spokój zakłóciło wejście lokaja.

\- Niech wybaczy pan to nagłe najście, lecz w recepcji czeka pewien gentleman pragnący się z panem spotkać. – francuz zdawał się wzburzony lub może wręcz zakłopotany.

\- Czy ten gentleman podał swoje nazwisko?

\- Tak, nazywa się Oku- Ocho… Proszę o wybaczenie, panie, lecz z wstydem muszę przyznać, że owego nazwiska nie potrafię wymówić. – lokaj spłonął rumieńcem. – Twierdzi, że panowie się znacie.

„Kogo ja to znam w Paryżu? To musi być Polak lub Rosjanin, jeśli francuz tak kaleczy jego nazwisko…” - zastanawiał się, kiedy poprosił o wprowadzenie gościa.

Nie spodziewał się, że to Julian Ochocki wejdzie do jego pokoju hotelowego. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki z siebie wydał było ciche „och”, po czym zamilkł. Jego przyjaciel także nic nie powiedział- zatrzymał się parę kroków od wejścia; miał osobliwy, jakby głodny wyraz twarzy. Patrzył się na niego wielkimi oczami.

„A co myślałeś? Że jesteś umarłym i już nigdy nie ujrzysz znajomej twarzy?” – przemknęło przez głowę Wokulskiemu. – „Tak. Tak myślałem. Wydawało mi się, że umarłem, a Ochocki zmienił się w czarnego kosa…”

\- Gdybym nie wiedział… Gdybym nie wiedział… – zaczął nagle Ochocki trzęsącym się z lekka głosem. – Że cały czas tutaj byłeś, a nie w Zamku Zasławskim…

Przerwał sobie, jakby chciał złapać oddech i przechylił się do przodu, podpierając się na oparciu najbliżej znajdującego się fotela.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział- powtórzył. – Chyba bym oszalał.

W cichym pokoju wyraźnie można było usłyszeć, jak Wokulski nabiera powietrza. Chciał powiedzieć coś- cokolwiek, ale wszystko zdawało się nieodpowiednie. Ochocki za to poderwał się i podszedłszy do niego, złapał go za rękę.

\- Zapisałeś… Oddałeś mi tyle pieniędzy, a ja wymieniłbym je wtedy wszystkie za to, abyś wcale w Zasławku nie był…

\- Wybacz – Wokulski wreszcie wydobył z siebie głos i uniósł głowę, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. Julian miał zaczerwienione policzki, włosy w nieładzie. Czerń źrenic prawie całkowicie pochłonęła tęczówkę. Przez chwilę stali tak, aż ten w końcu cofnął się, puszczając nadgarstek Wokulskiego i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego w fotelu.

\- Czy poza… tym, jest jeszcze inny powód tej wizyty? – Wokulski odzyskał opanowanie; Ochocki chyba także ochłonął.

\- Och, tak. Niestety tak, w tym przypadku chyba należy tak mówić: „niestety tak…”. Wiadomości z Warszawy- już parę miesięcy temu. Ignacy Rzecki zmarł.

Wokulski poczuł ukłucie żalu w sercu na myśl, że nie było go na pogrzebie. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak kruche ciało Ignacego pakowane jest do trumny, która zanurza się w ziemi, aby już nigdy nie zobaczyć światła słonecznego. Widział także uczestników pogrzebu- dziwaczne zbiorowisko ludzi w żadnym stopniu do siebie nie pasujących.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się boleśnie. – Przysłano mi wieści.

Ochocki kiwnął głową jakby ze zrozumieniem, ale mimo to w geście jakby bezsensownym.

\- A więc to nie ja przynoszę złe wieści. Nie wiem, co jest bardziej bolesne; czy gdy zostanie spisane na papierze, czy kiedy musisz sam to usłyszeć?

Tym razem to Wokulski pokręcił głową.

\- Nie udało mi się jeszcze za niego wypić. Wolisz koniak czy wódkę?

\- Może być i koniak – Julian posłał mu krzywy uśmiech z naprzeciwległego fotela.

* * *

Wokulski zazwyczaj nie pił dużo- właściwie, w ostatnich miesiącach unikał alkoholu, niepewny tego jak by na niego wpłynął. Często pozostawał jedynym trzeźwym podczas dzikich Suzinowych popijaw. Tym bardziej nie wiedział, ki czart go podkusił go wyżłopania takiej ilości koniaku.

Ochocki był nie lepszy- siedzieli teraz oboje na podłodze hotelowego pokoju, on sam z plecami opartymi o łóżko, a jego przyjaciel naprzeciwko. Kręciło mu się w głowie z lekka, niewiele mógł dostrzec w pogrążonym w mroku pokoju. Jedyną odrobiną światła była księżycowa łuna padająca z niezaciągniętych okien.

\- Jak tu przyszedłem, nie wiedziałem czy tu naprawdę będziesz, Stasiu - wyznał wręcz bezczelnie Ochocki. – Cały, cały czas, kiedy znikłeś, myślałem o tym, że tam w zamku leżysz. Co ja bym wtedy zrobił?

\- Myślałem, że umarłem. Sądziłem, że już jestem martwy. Śniło mi się, że ja już umarłem, a ty w ptaka się zmieniłeś, w czarnego kosa. Odleciałeś… wzwyż.

\- W ptaka się zmieniłem- Julian uśmiechnął się błogo i zbliżył się. – Mi też się wiele śniło. Śniło mi się, że swoją głowę położyłeś, tam na torach. I czekałeś tam, aby się wszystko skończyło. – Złapał go za ramię, połowicznie dla złapania równowagi, ale także aby dodać ciężaru swoim słowom.

Wokulski nabrał powietrza, lecz słowa znów go opuściły- chciał wiedzieć skąd i jak Ochocki wiedział, ale pytanie nie chciało się złożyć.

\- Co ja bym wtedy zrobił? Co zrobiłbym bez ciebie? - Julian przysuwał się coraz bliżej i bliżej aż praktycznie znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami. – Gdybyś złożył tam swoją głowę i pociąg by dokonał reszty?

Nachylił się i ująwszy go za tył głowy, złożył na czole Wokulskiego niezdarny pocałunek. Wsunąwszy palce jednej ręki pomiędzy kosmyki włosów, drugą schwycił jego dłoń. Wokulski zamarł, ale poczuł rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło i pozwolił przyjacielowi unieść dłoń do ust.

\- Co bym zrobił…- powtórzył znów, miękko i łagodnie. Puścił dłoń, ale Wokulski pozwolił jej tam zostać i odgarnął mu zmierzwiony kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Nie odpowiedział, lecz nachylił się, pozwalając Julianowi pocałować się ponownie; w skroń, w policzek aż wreszcie w usta, spokojnie i delikatnie, z niepowiedzianą uwagą i czułością.

Gdy oderwali się od siebie, oboje ułożyli się na dywanie, zamykając oczy.

\- Ja też chciałem zostać z tobą – Wokulski wyznał w stronę sufitu.

\- I jesteś. Jesteś. Zostałeś ze mną. Zawsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli przeczytałeś, możesz oficjalnie zostać wyklęty/a przez towarzystwo polskich nauczycieli polskiego:) Bardzo doceniłabym wszelkiego rodzaju komentarze lub kudos.


End file.
